Love You, Babe
by Normryl
Summary: Complete. Murdock and Face have spent there first night together. Now this is the morning after. Slash.


Author: Therm

Copyright: 2004

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Summary: Face and Murdock have spent their first night together, now it's the morning after.

Warnings: Slash F/M. Nothing major in details. Some blood and sickness, maybe a swear word or two.

Love you, babe

By Therm

Face slowly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the man sleeping next to him.

Face went straight to the bathroom, needing to feel fresh in the morning.

After he did all he had to do, he made his way to the kitchen, still walking around as quiet as he could.

He'd decided to make the morning after the night before, the best one he could by making Murdock a breakfast in bed.

It was hard to be quiet in the motel they were staying at as it was more or less one giant room, and even the kettle boiling seemed to make too mush noise.

Face looked what was provided for breakfast.

There was tea, coffee, milk and a couple of nasty looking cereal boxes.

It wasn't gonna be the greatest breakfast ever, but it would have to do.

As long as Murdock liked it, that was all that mattered

And he knew Murdock would like it, as long as Face had done it.

He was just like that.

He was perfect.

Face made Murdock and himself a coffee and grabbing one of the bowls from the sideboard, he filled it with a cereal.

He added the milk and took the whole thing in on a tray.

He placed it on the floor next to the bed, then sat next to his lover, gently stroking his arm.

"Murdock." He whispered softly. "Time to get up."

Face liked the fact that Murdock has slept in later than usual.

He never seemed to sleepily properly during a job, always up way to early.

Murdock hadn't really stirred, so Face spoke a little louder.

"Murdock. Come on, wake up." Face said again, still gentle and rubbing Murdock's arm a little harder.

He was greeted this time with a quiet moan.

"That's it, open up." Face said, smiling at how nice it felt being this close to the pilot.

Murdock slowly opened up his eyes, his gaze eventually focusing enough to look Face in the eyes.

"Hi." Murdock said. He sounded very sleepy still.

"You okay? I shouldn't have woke you up, huh? Go back to sleep." Face said, feeling a little guilty.

"Coffee." Murdock said. "I just need some coffee to get me going."

Face smiled. He bent down to the tray on the floor and produced the steaming cup of coffee.

"Wow." Murdock said, returning a lazy grin to Face "You are good."

Murdock took a very small sip of the liquid, but it was still too hot, so he rested it on the bedside table, then retreated back to the covers and the warmth they provided.

Face couldn't help but think how cute Murdock looked, all snuggled up.

He wanted to climb back in next to him and make love again like they had done last night.

It had been their first time.

The first time ever for both of them, and God, it was fantastic.

He knew the side effect of that was pain, and there would be no doubt Murdock would be feeling it now.

They'd done all they could to make it as pain free as possible, but when the need for it had consumed them, they hadn't been as gentle as perhaps they should have.

And now, Murdock was probably in a hell of a lot of pain and they would probably have to wait for a week or so before Murdock would feel healed properly.

It may take longer, it may even be less time than that, but it didn't matter.

It was all okay, as long as they stayed together, near one another.

He loved just being near Murdock, sleeping in the same bed as him.

He didn't need to have sex with him to feel close.

"Hey, I made you breakfast." Face said. Murdock had closed his eyes again.

"I'm not so hungry." Murdock replied, not opening his eyes.

"Oh." Face didn't want to make Murdock feel bad. "That's okay, it was only some cereal. You sure you're okay?" Face added, his brow creasing in concern.

"Yeah." Murdock said, opening his eyes half way. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He said, lifting the covers off of him as he slipped out, then replacing them back where they had been.

"Keeps in the warm." He said to Face as way of explanation.

Face watched as Murdock disappeared, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

The room wasn't exactly cold, but Murdock could be, at times, extremely sensitive to the cold.

One of the reasons his jacket was so worn out.

Face slipped back into bed and slid over to where Murdock had been laying, that way it would be really warm for when he returned.

After a few seconds he noticed a weird sensation on his legs. Dampness.

He moved back over to his side, and pulled away the covers from Murdock's side.

Blood.

There wasn't a massive amount.

Face suspected no more than usual, considering what they'd been doing, but he still felt a twinge of panic in his stomach.

He went to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Murdock, are you okay?" He asked.

He heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up, and went in the bathroom to join his love.

When Murdock finished, he attempted to flush but missed the handle several times before Face did it for him.

Face sat down next to him, wiping his face with a wet flannel.

"Better?" Face asked.

"Much, much better." Murdock said, forcing a smile to reach his lips.

"You've been bleeding."

"Jus' a little." Murdock confirmed. "S'okay, I think it's normal. I'd be more worried if I hadn't."

"True." Face agreed.

"Face." Murdock said.

"Yeah?" Face asked.

"I can't handle my drink very well." Murdock said.

They'd only had two glasses of wine each. It just felt right, they had wanted to celebrate. Them, the two of them together, if that wasn't worth a celebration, nothing was.

But, it had been along time since they'd last had a drink, especially Murdock.

Being at the VA put a stop to any alcohol he consumed and he'd just got so used to not drinking, it hit him pretty hard now.

Face had still wined and dined ladies for quite a while, and they nearly always had a glass of something special with dinner.

"It has been a long time." Face said, putting his hand on Murdock's hand that still gripped the side of the bowl.

"Face?" Murdock asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Love ya." Murdock said.

"Love ya too, babe." Face said "Now, how about getting off the bathroom floor."

Murdock smiled. "That's a plan, my man. My Faceman."

"I'll always be yours." Face said. "Do you think you can handle breakfast now?"

"I'll give it a go." Murdock agreed. "But don't moan at me if we get a repeat performance."

"Okay." Face helped pull Murdock up off the floor.

"You know what, Face?" Murdock asked as they began moving into the bedroom.

"What?" Face enquired.

"This wasn't the best morning after, was it?" Murdock asked.

Face smiled at Murdock."I woke up with you. It was perfect."

The End


End file.
